Will et la jalousie !
by Dodge3
Summary: Nico se rapproche de plus en plus du fils de Poséidon depuis la fin de la guerre, ce qui ne plaît pas à un certain blond !


**Will et la jalousie !**

Depuis que Nico avait avoué à Percy qu'il avait été amoureux de lui, il se sentait libéré. Il avait vécu trois merveilleux jours à l'infirmerie avec Will qu'il trouvait vraiment très gentil et qui avait ensoleillé ses journées. De plus, il le trouvait vraiment très attirant. En pensant à cela, il se mit à rougir. Percy le sorti de ses pensées en mettant la main sur son épaule. Ils étaient devenus très proche et le fils de Poséidon l'invitait souvent à venir avec lui où qu'il aille. Aujourd'hui, sa nouvelle activité prévue était une sortie à la piscine ! Il avait réussi à convaincre le fils d'Hadès de les accompagner en lui promettant qu'il s'amuserait vraiment ! C'est ainsi qu'ils retrouvèrent tout leurs amis proche, sauf Will qui n'avait pas pu se libérer à l'infirmerie, Hazel qui avait à finir quelques devoirs et Annabeth qui était parti voir sa famille depuis quelques jours. Ils s'amusèrent tout l'après-midi à faire divers jeux dans la piscine. Percy fit faire des attractions à tout le monde en les transportant sur les vagues ! Nico se retrouva donc à quelques mètres de hauteur en train de lui crier d'arrêter ! Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques heures qu'ils sortir de l'eau. Tout le monde pris des chemins différents pour rentrer chez soi et il resta très vite plus que Nico et Percy sur le chemin du retour qui les amèneraient jusqu'à leur bungalow. Alors qu'ils arrivaient à destination, ils se chamaillèrent comme à leur habitude et Percy finir par porter Nico comme une princesse.

Will qui les avait vu arriver ne s'amusa pas autant qu'eux de cette scène et n'y tenant plus s'approcha. Une fois près d'eux, il balança son pied dans la tête de Percy qui tomba sous le choc. Nico lui atterrit dessus et fut vite relevé par Will qui l'entraîna à sa suite. Le fils d'Hadès essaya de protester, mais s'arrêta en voyant l'air énervé du blond. Il ne l'avait jamais vu énervé, il découvrait une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité. Dans sa colère, Will les avait conduits à l'infirmerie. Nico attendit qu'il soit calmé pour prendre la parole.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris d'agresser Percy comme ça ? En plus, tu aurais pu attendre qu'il m'ait lâché pour le faire, ça m'aurait évité la chute »

« Désolé, je me suis emporté, mais quand je l'ai vu ça a été plus fort que moi »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? »

« Mais il te tenait dans ses bras c'est pas suffisant comme raison ?! »

Nico mit quelque instant à assimiler ce que venais de lui dire le futur médecin.

« Attends en fait tu étais jaloux ? »

« Oui mais c'est normal, moi j'ai jamais pu te porter en princesse, même pour t'aider à te lever tu as refusé la dernière fois »

« Mais pourquoi tu tiens tant que ça à me porter comme une princesse ? »

« Mais pas que ça ! Je veux être proche de toi aussi mais tu es toujours avec Percy, c'est simple, depuis que tu es parti après tes trois jours à l'infirmerie tu es toujours collé à lui »

« Mais c'est simplement qu'il m'invite toujours à venir avec lui, et puis c'est mon ami quand même, je peux le voir si j'en ai envie »

« Mais tu peux au moins venir me voir de temps en temps »

« Mais pourquoi tu voudrais me voir ? »

En disant ces mots, Nico rougit, il n'était pas allé voir Will car il perdait tous ses moyens en sa présence. Il se laissait trop aller et avait peur de laisser transparaître ses sentiments.

« Mais parce que je t'aime putain, c'est pas compliqué à comprendre. À ton avis pourquoi je tenais absolument que tu viennes me voir à l'infirmerie ? »

« Je pensais juste que tu voulais t'assurer que j'allais bien, rien de plus »

Nico avait baissé les yeux, Will lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, ses joues n'avaient jamais été aussi rouges ! Le blond lui releva la tête et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le brun répondit au baiser et passa les mains autour de son cou. Ils se détachèrent lorsqu'ils furent à bout de souffle. Ils se regardèrent un moment avant de rire.

« Si j'avais su qu'il suffisait d'une crise de jalousie pour t'embrasser, je l'aurais fait plus rapidement »

« Oui mais tu n'étais pas obligé de taper Percy pour ça »

« Ah commence pas avec lui »

Nico rigola dans le baisser que le blond lui donna. Le voir jaloux était vraiment plaisant. Ils s'embrassèrent un long moment avant de se séparer pour retourner chacun dans leur bungalow. Avec toute cette histoire, ils étaient restés ensemble toute la soirée et le couvre-feu était passé. Si Chiron les surprenait, ou pire, Mr Hedge ils passeraient un mauvais moment ! Avant de se séparer, ils promirent de se voir le lendemain.

Les jours qui suivirent furent calmes, Nico passait souvent voir le blond à l'infirmerie. Ils passaient un peu de temps ensemble, s'embrasser, mais à chaque fois que le fils d'Hadès tentait d'aller plus loin, Will l'arrêtait en disant qu'il n'était pas encore assez en forme depuis la bataille. Nico commençait à se lasser de la situation et voulait aller plus loin. Il commença donc à organiser son plan, il allait avoir besoin de Percy !

Les deux jours suivants, il n'alla pas voir le médecin, il passait souvent devant l'infirmerie en riant avec le fils de Poséidon. Il avait fait en sorte que Will les voient.

Le troisième jour, il alla le voir à l'infirmerie mais accompagné de son ami. Il vit bien que le blond était un peu en colère mais parti rapidement.

Le quatrième jour, il ne vint que le soir, lorsqu'il fut sûr qu'il n'y avait plus personne d'autre que son blond. Lorsqu'il entra, il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur par celui qu'il torturait depuis quelques jours. Il se mit à l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus de souffle. Ils étaient tout dans les deux dans un état d'excitation élevé. Nico décida qu'il fallait lancer le blond et lui enleva son t-shirt avant de retirer de sien, non sans lui lancer un regard aguicheur. Une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux torses nus, le brun se colla au fils d'Apollon qui cessa de se contrôler en voyant que son amant en avait autant envie que lui. Il porta Nico et le jeta son paquet sur un des lits de l'infirmerie. Will se plaça au-dessus du fils d'Hadès et commença à parsemer son cou de baiser. Il continua de l'embrasser partout en passant par les tétons qu'il suça avidement, ce qui fit gémir son brun, au grand contentement de Will. Après les avoir torturés jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient bien rouges et gonflés, il continua ses baisers jusqu'au nombril qu'il pénétra avec sa langue pendant que ses mains s'activaient à déboutonner son pantalon. Il se redressa, le temps d'enlever ce tissu qui le gênait à la découverte du corps de son amant, ainsi que son boxer. Une fois cela fait, il retourna l'embrasser et Nico en profita pour déboutonner le pantalon du blond.

« Je ne veux pas être le seul à être nu »

Cela fit sourire le blond qui se débarrassa de ses derniers vêtements. Il se rallongea sur Nico pour l'embrasser, et ce dernier en profita pour frotter leur bassin. Un gémissement leur échappa à tous les deux. Will empoigna la virilité de son homme et commença à faire quelques vas et viens avant de venir le prendre en bouche. Sa main se dirigea vers ses bourses alors que sa bouche reprenait le mouvement. Le brun vint poser ses mains et s'accrocha aux cheveux de son amant. Chaque mouvement qu'il faisait l'amenait au plus près de la jouissance. Alors qu'il sentait le moment de délivrance, il voulut dire à Will de se retirer, mais ce dernier amplifia le mouvement. Cela fit que Nico ne pue que jouir dans la bouche de son blond qui avala le tout avant de venir l'embrasser. Il ne trouvait pas très ragoutant le fait de goûter à sa propre semence, mais la langue de Will dans sa bouche lui fit perdre le fil de ses pensées. Le blond redescendit entre les jambes de son ténébreux, il écarta ses cuisses et vint introduire sa langue dans son orifice. Nico se cambra lors de l'intrusion, ce que lui faisait subir le fils d'Apollon était trop intense. Will remplaça sa langue par un doigt qui n'obtint aucune résistance. Sa langue se retrouva rapidement à s'entremêler avec sa consœur pendant qu'il rajoutait un deuxième doigt. Nico le sentit cette fois, mais les baisés de Will le long de sa mâchoire et de son cou lui firent rapidement oublier. Le blond fit des mouvements de ciseau pour élargir la paroi pour la future intrusion. Il rajouta ensuite un troisième doigt pour bien finir de le préparer. Il voyait que Nico n'en pouvait plus, il ne ressentait que du plaisir. Il en conclu qu'il était près et retira ses doigts, s'attirant un grognement de frustration de la part de son amant. Il approcha son sexe de l'entrée de Nico et s'enfonça progressivement en lui. Lorsqu'il fut entièrement entré, il attendit que le brun se fasse à l'intrusion et vint embrasser les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, jusqu'à ce que Nico, maintenant habitué, donne un mouvement de bassin, donnant le feu vert au fils d'Apollon pour bouger. Il commença donc à faire des vas et viens tout d'abord lent, mais qui s'accélérèrent de plus en plus. À partir du moment où Will frappa un endroit qui fit voir des étoiles à Nico, il recommença jusqu'à ce que son amant se libère entre leurs torses. Le blond jouit quelques instants après lui et l'écrasa sans plus de cérémonie. Après avoir récupéré son souffle, le brun lui dit de se retirer car cette position n'était pas très confortable. Le fils d'Apollon s'allongea donc contre son amant et le prit dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa dans le cou un moment avant de s'endormir contre lui. Nico fit de même après avoir envoyé un message à Percy.

« Merci du coup de main. Je savais qu'il serait jaloux, c'était génial ! Je te vois demain ! »

Nico sourit, oui, il était fier de son plan pour avoir complètement Will Solace. Maintenant, il n'aurait plus à avoir recours à la jalousie pour obtenir ses faveurs ! Il se félicita mentalement et se blottit contre son blond après avoir remonté la couverture sur leur corps nu.

« Je t'aime »

Inconsciemment, Will resserra son étreinte. Le brun sourit encore plus et d'endormi dans les bras de son beau médecin.

FIN !


End file.
